Realidade
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco]A guerra se aproxima. Harry está preparado para morrer e Draco estava confuso – Potter, o que você fez comigo?
1. Negação

**Título:** Realidade  
**Série:** Harry Potter  
**Autora: **MalukaChan  
**Beta:** Tety Potter-Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / HomemxHomem / Está avisado -v  
**Sinopse:** A guerra se aproxima. Harry está preparado para morrer e Draco estava confuso – Potter, o que você fez comigo?

* * *

**Realidade  
Por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
Tema:** negação

Já fazia algum tempo que estava se sentindo angustiado e irritado. Não que demonstrasse muito, seu jeito sempre fora meio quieto e malvado, mas todos já estavam reparando que estava mais quieto que o normal. Não arranjava mais encrencas com grifinórios, corvinais ou até mesmo lufa-lufas, não pegava no pé de ninguém e nunca ficava tempo demais em locais que seria fácil encontrá-lo ou encontrar "outra pessoa".

Entrou em silêncio o salão principal, muitas pessoas já estavam lá tomando o café da manhã. Tentou não olhar para ninguém, mas seus olhos percorreram a mesa da Grifinória como sempre faziam e pousaram nas costas do garoto-que-sobreviveu. Parecia relaxado e divertindo-se, sempre que o via com aquele sorriso se sentia contente, mas também deprimido, porque nunca faria parte daquela alegria, então alguém veio e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Draco sentiu o peito apertar ao ver o rapaz dar um beijo carinhoso no rosto daquela Weasley. Ginny, como todos sabiam, era a ex-namorada do rapaz, e também, como todos sabiam, estava tentando recuperar seu lugar no coração do herói. A viu sorrindo ainda mais e apertar o abraço. Naquele exato momento, ao ver aquele carinho que era dispensado à ruiva, não agüentou ficar ali presenciando, virou as costas saindo do salão principal e ao chegar a um corredor vazio saiu correndo para o jardim até alcançar algumas árvores afastadas que lhe escondiam bem.

Agachou-se encostado na árvore, pensando em tudo que sentia – Porque isso tinha que acontecer? Porque comigo? – tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, não era a primeira vez que pensava no assunto, e também sabia que não seria a última, mas o problema é que não conseguia entender. Porque toda vez que via o grifinório passando seu peito doía de tão rápido que seu coração pulsava, sentia as pernas bambas e o corpo esquentar. Quando ele sorria seu dia ficava perfeito, lembrava até mesmo de Pansy ter perguntado o que estava tramando para estar de tão bom humor, e quando ele estava chateado se irritava e ai de quem cruzasse seu caminho, como Blaise que recebeu uma bronca por estar no lugar errado na hora errada.

Não queria aceitar o que acontecia, o que sentia... não tinha certeza de quando seus sentimentos começaram a mudar, mas tinha certeza de que haviam mudado. – Potter, o que você fez comigo?

- Eu não fiz nada. O que você está planejando agora, Malfoy? Bem que estranhei essa calmaria toda – Harry estava encostado na mesma árvore que Draco. O olhava debochadamente, esperando mais um de seus ataques infantis. Desde o começo fora assim, não adiantava muito pensar que seria diferente agora. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver nos olhos do loiro uma tristeza profunda, e sentiu seu coração doendo.

- Não é o que você está pensando – ele disse com uma voz melancólica, sem olhar para o garoto – Eu só... Harry... Eu... – levantou os olhos e não conseguiu decifrar o que havia nos olhos do moreno – Nada... não é nada...

- Draco... – mas já era tarde, o rapaz havia saído correndo. Apenas ficou vendo o brilho dos cabelos platinados sumindo. Respirou fundo um pouco confuso, sentindo que alguma coisa não estava certa, alguma coisa havia acontecido, virou as costas e entrou no castelo, subiu diretamente para o quarto. Não queria ver ninguém, queria estar um pouco sozinho.

Ainda correndo, o sol batendo às suas costas... só queria escapar, não se preocupar com mais nada, não ter que pensar em mais nada, não pensar "nele". Corria vendo o rosto de Harry em sua mente toda hora, em todos os cantos... quando parou de correr reparou que estava ao lado da cada de Hagrid, fumaça saia da chaminé e barulhos do enorme cachorro faziam a casa estremecer.

Sem pensar direito, cansado de tudo que estava acontecendo, de tudo que estava sentindo, parou na frente da porta e bateu. Não sabia exatamente o que ia fazer, o que ia dizer, mas não estava preocupado com isso no momento, só precisava de alguém em quem pudesse confiar de verdade, alguém que pudesse dar uma luz em sua mente tão escura... e se Harry o achava confiável, apesar de nunca ter pensado nisso, não sabia porque não poderia também.

Ainda perdido em pensamentos, a porta se abriu e estampado no rosto de Hagrid estava surpresa e desconfiança. Já ia virar e sair quando viu o grandão se afastando da porta dando espaço para que pudesse entrar – Se veio até aqui, motivo deveria ter. Entre, Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:** Pronto, meu primeiro HD - e também minha primeira fic com beta - **Tety**, brigada!  
Nyo hohoho, deixem Reviews, tá? Motiva a beta XD

**N/B:** Quem tá curioso levanta a mão. (levantando as duas) Fofo, né gente? Começar como o Draqueenho já de quatro pelo cicatriz. :D Adorei. Ahh, deixem reviews, ta? Me motiva a betar (convencida). Tety.


	2. Saudades

**Título:** Realidade  
**Série:** Harry Potter  
**Autora: **MalukaChan  
**Beta:** Tety Potter-Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / HomemxHomem / Está avisado -v  
**Sinopse:** A guerra se aproxima. Harry está preparado para morrer e Draco estava confuso – Potter, o que você fez comigo?

* * *

**Realidade  
Por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
Tema:** saudades

O sinal bateu e todos os alunos se dirigiram para as salas. Hermione empurrava Ron e Harry que não queriam assistir a uma dupla aula de poções com o professor mais "querido" de Hogwarts. Estavam discutindo e brincando no caminho, mas Harry só tinha uma coisa na cabeça. Apesar de não querer entrar para aturar o professor que lhe declarara abertamente repudio por sua presença, queria estar perto do loiro que lhe importunava os pensamentos. Dizia para si que era somente para ter certeza que ele não estava aprontando por aí.

Ao entrar na sala procurou o sonserino que lhe importunava desde que chegara à escola, reparou que quase todos os alunos da sonserina já se encontravam na sala. Até mesmo aquela grudenta da Pansy que não saia de perto de Draco, parecia até colada com superbonder no rapaz e isso o deixava irritado. Como não o encontrou (e agradecia muito por não o ver perto da buldogue) olhava para a porta a todo o momento que alguém entrava esperando assim poder encontrar o rosto que tanto ansiava em ver. Somente depois que o professor Snape entrou na sala que soube que ele não apareceria, sentiu o peito apertar e não entendia porque.

Duas aulas de poções já eram ruins, piorava quando tinha outras coisas na cabeça e ficava distraído e não fazia nada direito (o que diga-se de passagem não é tão difícil assim de acontecer). Soube por Ron que quase perdera todos os pontos da casa não prestando atenção no que fazia, tivera muita sorte que o professor parecia tão distante quanto ele.

Sabia que o professor de poções também não entendia porque Draco não estava presente na aula, podia contar nos dedos às vezes que o loiro deixou de assistir uma aula do professor. Na verdade não podia, Malfoy nunca perdeu uma aula de poções. Estava distante, mas quando percebeu a rapidez com que Ron estava se afastando lembrou que a próxima aula era livre e Mione provavelmente iria arrastá-los para a biblioteca, suas notas estava levemente baixas e a amiga estava falando disso desde o começo do mês.

- Vou visitar Hagrid... encontro vocês mais tarde, ok? – disse rapidamente antes que a amiga pudesse falar qualquer coisa e não conseguisse se livrar até a próxima vida.

- Ah, ok então Harry... não adianta Ron, você vem comigo. Suas notas estão piores que as do Harry – Os dois amigos tiveram que rir do desalento e incredulidade estampados na cara de Ron.

Harry se despediu dos amigos e em silêncio tomou o caminho para a casa de Hagrid. Ainda não concordava com a casa do amigo tão perto da Floresta Proibida. Aquele lugar sempre lhe dava arrepios. Já estava chegando quando viu a porta se abrindo. Tinha certeza que seu queixo havia caído. Malfoy estava saindo da casa de Hagrid, Canino estava aceitando seus carinhos,... DRACO ESTAVA SORRINDO!

Foi então que reparou como o rosto do loiro ficava bonito quando sorria por estar contente, relaxado, feliz? Reparou em como fazia carinho em Canino com calma, provavelmente suas mãos são macias, deve ser gostoso... foi então que entendeu que o que estava sentindo era saudades. Saudade do seu rosto pálido, do seu sorriso de escárnio, do seu cabelo perfeitamente caído em seu rosto... da sua presença...

Parou de pensar naquele momento. Outra vez estava tendo aquele pensamentos sobre o Malfoy. Desde o início do ano que seus pensamentos, vira e mexe, iam para o sonserino. O problema era que esses pensamentos estavam ficando um pouco fora de controle, sentia sua falta quando não via seu rosto, mas queria pular em seu pescoço cada vez que se encontravam... não exatamente para brigar, e esse era todo o problema.

Estava saindo, Hagrid lhe deu tchau sorrindo, não é possível... estava enfeitiçado? Pediria para Hermione verificar depois. Ficara tão distraído que não notou que o loiro o havia visto e estava indo em sua direção.

- Potter!

Olhou rapidamente para frente, não pelo susto ou qualquer outra coisa, mas pela maneira que seu nome havia sido expresso... o que estava acontecendo?

- Malfoy!

Olharam-se por um longo tempo, de repente Draco sorriu e apronto algumas árvores mais a frente onde poderiam sentar. Para a própria surpresa, Harry apenas o seguiu.

* * *

**N/A:** Nya, acaba nas partes emocionantes pra dar mais curiosidade e assim o pessoal lê e review XD! Fala sério, com uma beta dessas pra que vocês precisam das notas da autora? XD Review! Bjuss

**N/B:** Ainnnn! Porque que acaba nas partes emocionantes? T.T Anyway, povinho, mais um capitulo fresquinho e betado. Cade os beijos e declarações pra mim? Vcs são muito malvados viu? Hunf. Mais eu supero... se vcs deixarem reviews! Beijokas.

* * *

**Respondendo Review:**

**Kuroyama Izumi:** Você acaba de entrar para minha lista de pessoas favoritas - hohoho, minha primeira review, tem idéia de como isso é emocionante? XD hehe Também gosto muito de ver o Draquinho todo caidinho... e adoro ver o Harry sem ser tão tapado pra variar XD espero que goste do cap! bjusss


	3. Beijo

**Título:** Realidade  
**Série:** Harry Potter  
**Autora: **MalukaChan  
**Beta:** Tety Potter-Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / HomemxHomem / Está avisado -v  
**Sinopse:** A guerra se aproxima. Harry está preparado para morrer e Draco estava confuso – Potter, o que você fez comigo?

* * *

**Realidade  
Por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
Tema:** beijo

- Mione, não é justo!

Ron sussurrava, ou pelo menos tentava já que Madame Pince não parava de aparecer e mandar que fizesse silêncio.

- Harry está lá fora, com Canino e comendo aqueles biscoitos do Hagrid e... – pensou um pouco – bom, não sei se isso é algo para se gabar, mas o fato é que ele está L-Á F-O-R-A!

Hermione já estava exasperada, desde que chegaram na biblioteca Ron não parava de reclamar. Era como se quisesse fazer qualquer coisa menos estar com ela e isso estava deixando sua cabeça completamente fora dos estudos.

- Olha Ronald, para você é mais importante estar LÁ FORA do que aqui comigo? – e lhe lançou um olhar mortificado.

Ron odiava quando ela fazia isso, mas sempre que falava alguma coisa que a garota não gostasse ela vinha com a mesma história. Não que isso o deixasse irritado, mas ela não poderia ser tão insegura assim, poderia?

_Fazia exatos quatro meses que a pedira em namoro. Tudo aconteceu quando voltaram para o último ano em Hogwarts, não puderam se ver nas férias e sentira tanta falta da amiga que achava até que havia sido enfeitiçado pelos irmãos – não seria novidade._

_Mas quando viu a morena no trem percebeu que o que sentia não tinha nada a ver com poções. Sempre se sentira assim, só que agora estava percebendo como era maior do que tudo. Aqueles ciúmes bobos, as brigas por causa de garotas. Pelo menos esperava que fosse._

_Harry havia lhe mostrado um livro de romance e descobrira que os trouxas davam um anel para fixar um compromisso. Como não tinha dinheiro pediu que Harry lhe emprestasse um pouco para comprar e tentar fazer uma surpresa para a garota._

_Foram para o Beco Diagonal e passaram a tarde toda procurando até que Ron bateu os lhos em um anel prateado, com uma leve borda rosada e no centro pétalas em prata também e uma simples rosa no meio, mas que brilhava deixando a jóia especial. Fora mais caro do que esperava, mas Harry estava tão contente que o amigo tivesse finalmente percebido seus sentimentos que não se importara em emprestar mais._

_Não conseguia se acalmar vendo a Mione tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe acomodando os novatos e repreendendo os veteranos que usavam magias em todos que passavam pelos corredores. Chegara a comentar com Harry que Hermione ficava linda nervosa, com a maior cara de bobo fazendo o amigo rir._

_Quando chegaram foi a confusão de sempre. Comer, apresentações, divisão de casas, passar as senhas novas e tudo mais. Ron notou que Hermione quase não tocara na comida, então com a ajuda de Harry guardaram algumas coisas e levaram para o quarto._

_Depois que todos se recolheram, o que demorou bastante, Ron e Harry vendaram a amiga, arrumaram tudo para que Ron pudesse jantar a sós com Mione. Harry se despediu em silêncio e subiu para o quarto._

_Respirando fundo o ruivo aproximou-se da garota que estava esperando e tirou a venda de seus olhos. Hermione estava surpresa e muito confusa._

_- Estava pensando em te pedir em namoro hoje Mione, mas percebi que estava indo no caminho errado, não era isso que eu queria... – Ron respirou fundo antes de continuar – sei que somos jovens e não estou falando que vai ser amanhã... mas... – ajoelhou-se na frente da menina trêmulo – Hermione Granger, você quer se casar comigo?_

_Harry estava esperando, mas depois de duas horas resolveu desistir. Mesmo depois de ter dormido, sabia que Ron não voltara para o quarto naquela noite._

- Não Mione, - suspirou - sabe que prefiro estar aqui com você. – passou a mão no rosto dela delicadamente – Não precisa jogar tão sujo assim. - e sorriu puxando-a para um beijo.

"Ele realmente cresceu" pensava Hermione, desde que a pedira em casamento, mesmo que ainda tivesse ataques de infantilidade a quase todo momento, o ruivo realmente havia mudado bastante, e então já não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nos beijos de Ron que a puxava para mais perto, até ouvir pigarros atrás de sua cabeça:

- A biblioteca não é lugar para isso.

Ron olhou para a mulher com uma cara do tipo "isso é perseguição" e sorriu para Hermione:

- O que você acha?

Sem responder ela pegou suas coisas e saiu de mãos dadas com Ron, talvez ele estivesse certo, era melhor aproveitar um pouco o dia que parecia muito promissor.

* * *

**N/A:** Aeee, mais um capítulo! Esse como a Tety mesmo disse esse cap foi dedicado totalmente ao Ron e Mione. Eles merecem, pode ser um casal batido, mas sinceramente... acho que só a Mione pra aceitar e aturar o Ron como ele é. Espero que gostem e cuidado com a beta reclamando na consciência de vocês XD.

**N/B:** Capitulo foféérrimo, dedicado ao Rony e a Mione. Não tiveram muitas N/Bs neh? Bahhh, eu me inspiro com meu moreno e o meu loirinho. Mais adoro esses dois também... e tudo tava tão perfeitosinho que eu preferi não atrapalhar muito a leitura. Enfim! Comeeeeeeeentem:D Como eu disse, me anima, anima a beta, o mundo fica mais feliz e você não me terá reclamando na sua consciência! Beijinhos da Tety.

* * *

**Respondendo:**

**Maay:** hehe que bom que gostou, ta aí mais um cap \o/

**JayKay-chan:** hehehe, na verdade tenho 12 caps prontos, estão na mão da beta. Ela me manda e eu posto XD estou escrevendo o 13 - q bom que está gostando!

**May Malfoy Snape:** hehehe, desculpa! XD mas infelizmente a tua curiosidade só vai melhorar a partir do próximo cap XD e acho ainda que o quinto é mais seguro pra terminar com a curiosidade... mas sabe, acho que ela só vai piorar XD sorry! Pois é.. eu até pensei em aumentar os caps, mas eles acabaram assim mesmo, não vi necessidade de fazer eles maiores, seria encher lingüiça demais hehe – fico feliz que a história esteja te agradando, e espero que continue tb \o/ qto ao Harry caidinho.. aguarde - hohohoho!

**Kuroyama Izumi:** hehehe, vem por aí muito mais que isso - eu acho pelo menos o-O hehehe, Draquinho é perfeito... tudo que ele faz cria um clima perfeitamente agradável (baba)

muito de ver o Draquinho todo caidinho... e adoro ver o Harry sem ser tão tapado pra variar XD espero que goste do cap! bjusss


	4. Segredo

**Título:** Realidade  
**Série:** Harry Potter  
**Autora: **MalukaChan  
**Beta:** Tety Potter-Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / HomemxHomem / Está avisado -v  
**Sinopse:** A guerra se aproxima. Harry está preparado para morrer e Draco estava confuso – Potter, o que você fez comigo?

* * *

**Realidade  
Por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
Tema:** segredo

- Se veio até aqui, motivo deveria ter. Entre, Malfoy.

O loiro entrou meio surpreendido, meio assustado. Agora que realmente estava ali se perguntava porque havia ido, não tinha nada a ver com aquele meio gigante. Olhou para Hagrid com suspeitas e pela primeira vez viu o grandão lhe dar um sorriso. Hoje tentaria ser apenas um garoto qualquer, deixaria o sobrenome de lado para poder tirar um pouco o peso dos ombros e talvez ele pudesse ajudar escutando um pouco.

- Quer um dos meus biscoitos? – disse oferecendo um prato cheio de biscoitos gigantes – Harry os adora, sempre leva uns para o quarto no bolso.

Ao ouvir aquilo Draco esticou a mão e pegou logo dois e deu, ou tentou dar, uma generosa mordida. "Como Harry pode gostar disso? É mais duro que pedra!" E continuava a comer sem reclamar "Quando chegar em casa vou ter que ver se não quebrei nenhum dente".

- Bom... o que você queria vindo aqui Malfoy? – disse meio sem jeito olhando o loiro enchendo a boca feito criança.

- Não sei... acho que só queria conversar um pouco... as coisas andam confusas na minha cabeça, não sei mais o que está acontecendo... – ao terminar se assustou, como conseguira falar aquilo com alguém que nunca fez parte de sua vida em momento algum? Seu maior segredo...

Hagrid o olhou com certo carinho. Lembrou-se de Harry que viera parar ali alguns dias atrás da mesma maneira, procurado conforto e palavras gentis. Não tinha certeza se seria o mesmo assunto, mas algo lhe dizia que deveria ter o mesmo cuidado ao falar com Draco, como acontecera com Harry.

Sentou-se naquela poltrona enorme apontando outra para o loiro com dor de dente. Conjurou um copo de achocolatado quente para o menino e o fitou em silêncio. Assim que o garoto sentou no sofá Hagrid precisou sorrir ao ver os pés do menino ficarem só as pontinhas de fora, talvez fosse um pouco mais baixo que Harry, e isso não era de todo ruim afinal.

Draco se sentia à vontade ali, mais do que ele esperava que fosse. Respirou fundo, talvez soasse menos louco se falasse alto, porque em sua cabeça estava se sentindo completamente insano.

- Já faz algum tempo que tenho me sentido estranho... perto do... de uma certa pessoa... – Hagrid respirou fundo, era como suspeitava, a mesma conversa... faltava saber se seria a mesma pessoa... – nós nunca fomos "amigos" sabe?... Mas ultimamente olhar ele tem me apresentado emoções que eu não tinha sentido antes... você entende? – olhou para o grandão na sua frente e recebeu um sorriso que lhe encorajou a continuar.

- Não faz parte dos meus planos contar nada para aquele cabeça-rachada, mas essa distância só faz tudo piorar. Queria poder conversar com ele, tocar, brincar... ser mais do que amigo, mais do que colega... – hesitou um pouco, mas fechou os olhos e continuou – mais do que amante, quero ser tudo... – sem olhar para nada baixou os olhos apertando as mãos – isso pareceu tão insano quanto parece na minha cabeça? – e deu um sorriso triste, patético.

"A mesma conversa... a mesma pessoa..." – Acho que quanto mais você negar esses sentimentos, maior e mais fortes eles vão ficar. Talvez você devesse abraçar essas emoções e permitir senti-las todas.

De susto o loiro olhou para Hagrid, não esperava ouvir aquilo, no máximo um "você está louco, vou falar para Dumbledore transferi-lo para o St. Mungus", mas nunca isso.

Acha... acha mesmo? Mas e se ele risse da minha cara, ou me humilhasse na frente da escola toda... se meus pais souberem... – Hagrid o olhou firme, com um sorriso.

– Acha mesmo que Harry seria capaz disso?

Pela primeira vez o meio-gigante viu um sorriso que modificava todo semblante de Malfoy – Não, Harry é maior que isso... Harry é... – logo ele parou e olhou para Hagrid que aparentava contentamento – como sabia que era ele?

- Alguma coisa me disse não existe outro "cabeça-rachada" além do meu garoto de ouro – e Riu vendo o loiro sumir em um vermelhão.

Talvez eu devesse mesmo conversar com ele, pelo menos quem sabe essa angustia passe... – e ficara conversando com Hagrid resto da manhã, dessa vez planejando o que diria... será que demoraria para encontrá-lo sozinho?

* * *

**N/A:** hohoho, desculpem! XD Mas juro que esse é o último mais lento, a partir do próximo cap as coisas ficam BEM melhores, palavra :D e vão por mim, só tende a melhorar... hehehehe. Espero que estejam gostando e fiquem de olho para o cap 5 que vai trazer coisas interessantes. Bjusss pra beta e pra vcs \o/

**N/B:** Aparentemente não precisou nem alguns passos. E eu que pensei que nesse vinha o grand encontroo! OMG! Vamos implorar, agora. É o que nos resta... Bom, gostei de ver as reviews, mais precisamos de mais gás! Cade a galera que curte uma Drarry foféénha? Apareçam guys, deixem comentarios. :D Beijinhos. E a todos que certamente mandaram, ou pensaram em mandar um beijinho pra mim, outro pra vcs!

* * *

**Respondendo:**

**JayKay-chan:** hauhauha, desculpa XD non era pegadinha não, é só um especial digamos assim, as próximas é só Drarry, palavra!

**Maay:** Você pediu, vai ai, mais um cap \o/ brigada por estar lendo!


	5. Declaração

**Título:** Realidade  
**Série:** Harry Potter  
**Autora: **MalukaChan  
**Beta:** Tety Potter-Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / HomemxHomem / Está avisado -v  
**Sinopse:** A guerra se aproxima. Harry está preparado para morrer e Draco estava confuso – Potter, o que você fez comigo?

* * *

**Realidade  
Por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
Tema:** declaração

Ao sair da casa de Hagrid, Draco pensava em como pegar Harry sozinho para conversar. Estava sempre com a dupla de idiotas com ele. "Nota mental: não falar mal dos amigos do Harry... pelo menos não falar DEMAIS". Ao dar de cara com o moreno teve que rir, conseguia as coisas de maneira fácil e rápida, mas isso já era exagero.

Ficou olhando nos olhos verdes do garoto e sentiu uma leve timidez. "Que isso, Malfoy! Recomponha-se! É apenas um grifinório... de olhos profundos, braços fortes, pernas...". Sacudiu a cabeça, não era hora para pensar nessas coisas. Tentou falar pelo menos um –olá– mas não saiu nada e tinha medo de que tom poderia ter a sua voz nesse primeiro contato com pensamentos pecaminosos. Ao chamar o garoto estranhou a própria voz, e ao escutar o seu com tanta surpresa sentiu-se envergonhado. Depois do silêncio estranho resolveu que era hora de agir.

Apontou algumas árvores mais a frente já preparado para receber um não ou em ser deixado sozinho, foi então que enquanto ia em direção às sombras percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Seu coração começou a bater descompassadamente, tentou respirar mais devagar para não demonstrar todo nervosismo que sentia. Tinha a incomoda sensação que os batimentos de seu coração podiam ser escutados até mesmo na masmorra mais alta da escola.

Sentou-se em um tronco alto olhando para frente. Deixou um espaço livre para que Harry pudesse sentar ao seu lado. Claro que imaginava que esperar isso já era demais, mas contava com a boa vontade do rapaz. Voltou a tentar controlar a respiração quando notou que seus desejos se realizavam.

Ficaram em silêncio um longo tempo, o vento começou a ficar mais frio e as árvores balançavam com mais força. O sol ainda resistia firme, mas já não esquentava tanto fazendo com que os dois tremessem um pouco, mas nenhum deles se levantou. Estar ali era um começo, não tinham certeza exatamente do que, mas a calma, aquele sentimento de paz que estavam sentindo realmente era importante, mesmo que o nervosismo não permitisse falar muito.

Sem perceber o loiro deslizou um pouco a mão para o lado, pois estava começando a doer ficar na mesma posição por tanto tempo e tocou de leve a mão de Harry sentindo um arrepio gostoso lhe subir pelo braço. Desejava manter os dedos junto dos dele mais um tempo, mas respirando fundo começou a puxar e sentiu dedos apertando os seus. Tinha certeza que seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que o emblema na roupa do grifinório, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca se sentira tão realizado.

- Hum, Harry? – e olhou para cima apertando levemente os dedos do rapaz – aqueles seus, ah.. "amigos" estavam falando que você passará o Natal em casa, é verdade? – falou com um pouco de azedume na voz. Não falar mal daquela gentinha era extremamente difícil. Mas queria realmente saber, quando escutara os "pombinhos" conversando e ficara sabendo dessa bomba ficara preocupado. Desde que reparara esses novos –sentimentos– tentara a todo custo ficar em Hogwarts nesse período porque sabia que o moreno estaria na escola também.

- Ah, é... na verdade não é nada certo – sentia a pressão dos dedos do loiro na sua mão – na verdade foi tudo idéia de Dumbledore, por causa dos "problemas" que estão acontecendo ele achou que seria mais seguro, talvez, mas...

- Eu consegui permissão para ficar em Hogwarts nesse natal – ele cortou o discurso. Gostava dele, mas como se explicava demais. Sabia o que ele falava, mas queria ter um tempo de paz, sem ter que pensar em que rumo teria que tomar na vida. Se, seguiria os passos do pai, ou se jogaria o nome dos Malfoy pro outro lado.

Harry o olhou surpreso, sabia que Draco passava todos os natais em casa, e ainda mais agora que o seu pai não estava lá. Sentiu o peito ficando quente, será que era por ele? Não poderia se achar tanto, mas talvez essa conversa fosse mais do que esperava.

- Ah, certo... eu acho que vou ficar por aqui também – falou meio rubro, sem olhar para o loiro que ria descaradamente do seu constrangimento – não queria ir de qualquer maneira...

Ao lançar um olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado viu o incrível contraste que o vermelho fazia com o seus cabelos platinados e o achou incrivelmente lindo. Afastou da cabeça aquela vozinha que esperneava dizendo que isso não eram pensamentos corretos e resolveu aproveitar o momento. Apenas apertou com firmeza os dedos do sonserino olhando para as sombras que se moviam com calma levadas pelo vento.

Quando notaram já era hora do almoço, o tempo havia passado muito rápido, fora quase uma hora, mas pareceu bem menos. Com relutância soltaram as mãos e levantaram olhando-se.

- Acho que vão estranhar se nós dois faltarmos não é? – disse um Harry meio sem graça.

- No mínimo vão achar que estamos nos matando em alguma parte do castelo. – disse rindo jogando os fios prateados para trás com as mãos.

- Até que não seria uma péssima idéia... – não tinha certeza de onde tinha saído aquilo, mas falara com a voz meio rouca de desejo deixando o loiro completamente perdido e vermelho.

Depois que o choque passou, Draco riu e se aproximou do moreno falando em um sussurro – Então, acho que nos vemos mais tarde? – entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos de Harry o puxando para um beijo carinhoso – Até logo, Potter!

Virou e saiu andando em direção ao Castelo deixando-o para trás. Harry olhava para as costas de Malfoy surpreso. Passou os dedos pelos lábios e sorriu. "Espero que –mais tarde– chegue logo".

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpa a demora.. e desculpa não responder aos comentários dessa vez, prometo que vou responder todos de agora em diante. Fiquem espertos, estou colocando até o cap 8 \o/ bjusss

**N/B:** Minha culpa, e inteira culpa!  
Me desculpem mais minha vida tá mais agitada que carnaval. Num to com tempo pra quase nada.  
Vou ver se beto os proximos capitulos mais rapido. Desculpem messsmo. E com vocês, mais um capi foféérrimo.  
Beijos


	6. Violência

**Título:** Realidade  
**Série:** Harry Potter  
**Autora: **MalukaChan  
**Beta:** Tety Potter-Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / HomemxHomem / Está avisado -v  
**Sinopse:** A guerra se aproxima. Harry está preparado para morrer e Draco estava confuso – Potter, o que você fez comigo?

* * *

**Realidade  
Por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
Tema:** violência

Ao entrar no salão principal Harry correu os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina e encontrou o que procurava falando com Blaise. Nada contra, ambos são amigos, ele sabe disso, também tem os seus amigos, Ron, Hermione... Mas ele precisava estar assim _tão perto_? Sentiu uma leve fisgada conhecida no estomago, estava com ciúmes.

Mexeu a cabeça rapidamente, andou para a mesa da Grifinória e sentou no meio de Hermione e Ginny, fazendo questão de ficar de costas para certa mesa. Sabia que era muita infantilidade, mas definitivamente não queria ficar olhando o "outro" ficar se esfregando no seu... PARA TUDO! – uma luzinha piscou aceleradamente em sua cabeça – desde quando ele é _seu_? Definitivamente estava com a cabeça cheia demais.

Estava perdido em pensamentos quando uma mão lhe tocou o rosto o acordando de seus devaneios. Uma ruiva com um sorriso terno estava ao seu lado perguntando se estava tudo bem a pelo menos cinco minutos. Sorriu meio sem graça:

- Desculpe Ginny, estava pensando em algumas coisas...

- Tudo bem, Harry... Mas tem certeza que esta tudo bem? Você parece meio triste... – e dizendo isso se aproximou mais do moreno enlaçando seu pescoço.

- Si...

De repente um barulho de vidro quebrando ressoou pelo salão e todos se viraram para a mesa da Sonserina encontrando um loiro enfezado olhando extremamente irritado para sua mão que começava a sangrar pelos cacos de vidro do copo que esmagou com os dedos. Levantou empurrando Pansy que estava tentando ajudar e saiu do salão batendo e derrubando em tudo e todos que cruzassem seu caminho.

Harry se desvencilhou de Ginny com uma desculpa e dois minutos depois se levantou dizendo que ia buscar alguma coisa no quarto e saiu correndo para tentar encontrar Draco. O que ele estava pensando em se machucar dessa maneira? Quando viu o fio de sangue escorrendo pelos dedos do loiro, Harry sentiu o peito apertando e uma vontade imensa de ser ele a pegar sua mão e cuidar para que ficasse bem e lhe chamar a atenção com os cuidados mínimos que deveria ter com seu corpo.

Mal virou o corredor e encontrou-o encostado na parede olhando para o sangue que parava de escorrer. Seus olhos estavam perdidos naquele mar vermelho e não percebeu a presença do grifinório no corredor. Harry aproximou-se do rapaz e tocou-lhe o ombro para chamar sua atenção e ao receber um olhar cheio de ódio se assustou e tirou a mão.

- Draco...

- Malfoy! Não me chame pelo primeiro nome, não lhe dei esse direito. – O rapaz estava completamente fora de si, gritava e seu rosto estava cada vez mais vermelho de tanta raiva que sentia pelo moreno ser um completo idiota.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz? Você precisa me explicar Draco... – continuava a chamá-lo pelo nome sem dar atenção aos gritos.

- Eu não preciso fazer nada, você que precisa sair de perto de mim antes que se arrependa... – não podia ser, seus olhos começavam a arder, não podia se permitir chorar na frente de um fracassado idiota e imbecil.

- Draco eu...

- Já disse para não me chamar de Draco! – e pulou em cima de Harry metendo um soco muito bem dado em seu rosto. Harry tentava segurar o sonserino, mas esse estava tão fora de si que tentava acertá-lo dando socos no ar. Quando o loiro veio para mais uma investida, Harry desviou do braço se abaixando um pouco entrando pelos braços do garoto e enlaçando seu corpo em um abraço forte.

O loiro continuou se debatendo por mais algum tempo desferindo socos nas costas de Harry e tentando se desvencilhar, mas então começou a se aquietar nos braços do moreno se encolhendo ate ficar aninhado nos braços do rapaz.

- Você me odeia, Draco? – quase não escutou o que fora dito, Harry sussurrou tão baixo que se não estivesse com o ouvido tão próximo a sua boca certamente não tinha escutado. Havia tanta dor na voz do rapaz que o loiro se afastou um pouco e sentiu toda raiva esvair completamente ao ver tanta tristeza nos olhos de Harry.

- Se você me odeia, eu vou entender Dra... Malfoy, mas eu preciso saber, não quero me entregar a alguém que não me quer nem... – e foi interrompido pelos dedos do loiro que pousaram levemente em seus lábios. Draco o olhava com carinho, toda aquela raiva que havia visto em seus olhos já não estava lá. O sonserino se aproximou novamente de Harry passando a mão por seu rosto, enlaçando seu pescoço e encostando sua testa da do moreno.

- Eu não te odeio Harry... – estava de olhos fechados, sentiu a tensão dos músculos do moreno sumindo e seus braços enlaçando sua cintura delicadamente lhe provocando arrepios nas costas – Mesmo tentando todos esses anos nunca te odiei de verdade, na verdade... – respirou fundo – na verdade acho que sempre te amei... – sentiu-se sendo puxado, levantou os olhos para encontrar uma imensidão verde, profunda e cheia de carinho – e... – baixou os olhos vermelho – me chame de Draco... certo?

Harry não sabia o que fazer, se ria, se o beijava ou simplesmente fazia tudo junto quando sentiu uma fisgada nas costas e gemeu baixo, mas alto o suficiente para o sonserino lhe lançar um olhar preocupado. Ele sorriu levemente puxando o loiro que se afastara e o olhava inquisitivamente.

- Sabe, você até que é bem forte...

Foi então que se lembrou dos socos que dera nas costas do grifinório, da força que colocara em cada um deles e se sentiu constrangido. Sim, muito aliviado que não fosse nada grave, mas extremamente constrangido. Olhou para o moreno que apesar de sentir um pouco de dor, lhe lançava um olhar zombeteiro e sorriu.

- Bem, assim você aprende de uma vez por todas que não deve se meter comigo.

- E se eu quiser?

- Hum? – olhou sem entender por um momento e viu o desejo estampado nos olhos do adolescente de 17 anos parado na sua frente e se sentiu ruborizar.

- Precisamos resolver isso então. – e antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer comentário o loiro o empurrou de encontro à parede o prensando e prendendo seus lábios em um beijo arrebatador. Bem diferente do beijo de antes, agora seus lábios estavam afoitos, desejosos, buscando tudo que queria, tentando fazer com que Harry se entregasse completamente. E recebeu o mesmo de volta, havia tanto desejo entre os dois, tanto tempo gasto em brigas, discussões... Agora aquela língua felina era sua, aquela mesma língua que lhe lançara palavras rudes, agora massageava a sua em busca de prazer.

Mesmo sem desejar afastou a cabeça, precisava respirar. Então olhou para o rapaz a sua frente, o rosto vermelho e os olhos preenchidos de desejo, luxuria, paixão. Um sorriso maroto brotando em seus lábios enquanto o puxava pelos corredores tentando se afastar das vozes que agora saiam do salão principal, o almoço deveria ter terminado, mas a idéia passou rapidamente pela cabeça de Harry e sumiu ao se sentir puxado para dentro de uma sala escura.

Empurrou o loiro de entro a porta arrebatando seus lábios novamente, deslizando as mãos pelos quadris bem delineados. Desceu a língua pelo pescoço alvo e delicado mordendo-o de leve prensando seu corpo cada vez mais no de Draco enquanto suas mãos ávidas buscavam tocar por baixo da blusa arrancando gemidos abafados de um sonserino delicioso.

Desceu as mãos por suas costas apertando com força sua bunda e puxando seu corpo para frente sentindo a ereção do loiro roçar na sua e deixou um gemido sussurrado escapar de seus lábios na orelha já vermelha de Draco que sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo com o contato e gemeu alto.

Harry tomou seus lábios novamente enquanto o loiro abraçava sua cintura com as pernas puxando sua blusa para cima e tocando a pele quente e morena com seus dedos finos. Ao sentir o contato, Harry gemeu segurando mais firme a bunda do loiro fazendo suas ereções se atritarem.

- Harry... – gemia alto, era tanto prazer e tanto desejo, seu corpo correspondia e dançava na mesma sintonia que o do moreno. Não poderia aguentar tanto tempo fazendo aquilo, queria mais, precisava de mais.

Sem aviso empurrou Harry com as penas que caiu para trás sentindo o corpo do loiro caindo sobre o seu buscando seus lábios novamente. Passou a mão pelas costas do sonserino descendo e entrando por dentro da calça apertando sua bunda sentindo o gemido gostoso sair dos lábios de seu parceiro lhe dando mais tesão.

De repente a porta abriu, por sorte a sala estava escura e quem quer que fosse não viu dois vultos se esconderem ainda mais na escuridão.

- Tinha certeza que alguém estava nessa sala fazendo... coisas... – disse uma menina soltando uma risadinha seguida de outra.

- Acho que você esta imaginando coisas... – a porta se fechou e os risinhos começaram a se afastar.

Os dois vultos no escuro arfavam baixo, sem dizer nada, apenas prestando atenção no barulho que se afastava. Até que então Malfoy se levantou ajeitando a roupa.

- É melhor sairmos daqui, as aulas já vão começar. – e lançou um olhar para o lado, mas sem conseguir enxergar a expressão no rosto do rapaz. – Eu...

- Talvez seja melhor mesmo – sua voz saiu sussurrada – Não quero ter você assim, no chão... – as palavras agora saíram de muito próximo de seu ouvido, o hálito quente e a voz impregnada de desejo lançando reclamações obvias por todo seu corpo.

- Não fale assim Harry... – falou baixo, tendo certeza que falhara miseravelmente em esconder as emoções estampadas em sua voz.

Harry se levantou e arrumou as roupas indo para perto da porta, deixando o loiro se recuperar. Quando este chegou perto dele, Harry enlaçou sua mão.

- Se importaria em me encontrar hoje, na frente da sala precisa, sr. Malfoy?

- Esteja lá às 20h sr. Potter – e lhe deu um beijo suave – ou juro que irá se arrepender.

Harry apenas sorriu e abriu a porta cuidando para ninguém vê-los saindo da sala. Lançou um olhar desejoso para o loiro e saiu andando.

- Por Merlin, Harry... que bundinha gostosa... – riu ao ver a rapidez com que o moreno olhou para ele e o vermelhão em seu rosto. – É bom que esteja lá essa noite... você e essa bundinha perfeita...– mordeu os lábios virando-se, então olhou para Harry novamente e disse sério - Você vai ter que me dar algumas explicações sobre uma certa ruiva... - e se afastou indo na direção contrária, escutando um "Não se atrase" antes de virar o corredor.

* * *

**N/A: **Pronto, mais um... seguindo em frente hehehe para o próximo!

**N/B:** Novamente minha culpa, como sempre, minha vida... enfim. Capitulo quennnnte hum? Mais o cardápio foi adiado pro próximo capitulo. O que teremos? Grifinório de da bunda gostosa e Sonserino tudo de bom, ao molho branco! AHhuahuuhahua, não percam! Beijinhos.


	7. Provocações

**Título:** Realidade  
**Série:** Harry Potter  
**Autora: **MalukaChan  
**Beta:** Tety Potter-Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / HomemxHomem / Está avisado -v  
**Sinopse:** A guerra se aproxima. Harry está preparado para morrer e Draco estava confuso – Potter, o que você fez comigo?

* * *

**Realidade  
****Por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

**Capítulo 7  
****Tema:** provocações

Draco sentia-se definitivamente "nas nuvens". O resto das aulas do dia passaram tão lentamente que achou, sinceramente, que o tempo estava enfeitiçado. Claro que, como um perfeito Malfoy, ganhara seus pontos para a Sonserina. Não era qualquer um para se perder em pensamentos tão facilmente e não prestar atenção nas aulas. Tinha um nome para honrar e faria o necessário para tal. Menos é claro a partir das 20h daquele dia. Ao pensar nisso esboçou um sorriso terno, causando olhares nada gentis de uma morena sentada ao seu lado.

- Draco, o que você tem? – disse Pansy enciumada.

- Huh? Estou tentando prestar atenção na aula, algo que você não está facilitando. – disse sarcástico. Queria apenas que a menina parasse de olhar para ele daquela maneira. Já estava cansado das insistentes "diretas" que a garota dava sobre os dois.

- Ai Draquinho, não precisa falar comigo assim... – disse ronronando em seu ouvindo – estou com saudades, você anda tão distante... – e depositou um beijo no seu pescoço.

Draco deu um pulo tão alto que ninguém reparou que a mesa de Harry estava protestando com a força com que estava sendo apertada. Hermione não parava de lançar olhares repreensivos para o moreno que só conseguia ver a buldogue perto do **seu** Draco. – Afastou aquela vozinha que lhe dizia que ele não era "seu",afinal, sem nenhuma duvida o loiro delicioso era totalmente seu.

A professora lançou um olhar frio para os dois jovens da sonserina na sua frente – Sr. Malfoy, algum problema?

- Lógico que não, estou perfeitamente bem. – disse no tom mais neutro e superior que conseguiu formular na situação. Lançou um olhar a Pansy que dizia para ela nem ao menos tentar fazer algo assim novamente. Sentou arrumando o casaco e lançou um breve olhar para trás onde Harry estava e viu o grifinório desviar o olhar visivelmente irritado e anotar qualquer coisa no caderno.

Suspirou aliviado quando viu o sinal tocando e tentou pegar suas coisas bem rápido e ir falar com o moreno. Não queria que nada estragasse essa noite, mas quando viu o rapaz já tinha saído da sala com a sangue-ruim e o morto de fome.

Irritado colocou a mochila nas costas, bateu a mão de Pansy que tentava lhe abraçar para longe e saiu bufando da sala. O dia começara bem, melhorara muito no almoço e agora iria terminar da pior maneira possível. Com seus guarda costas um de cada lado, Draco partiu para o salão principal para jantar e tentar se livrar de todos antes das oito.

Ao entrar no salão viu o moreno abraçado na ruiva-morta-de-fome. Colocou seu melhor olhar frio "nem-te-ligo" e sentou no seu lugar de sempre para jantar fazendo questão de não olhar para mais nada além de seu delicioso prato de comida. Apesar de que se alguém lhe perguntasse o que comeu, não saberia dizer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny abraçava Harry carinhosamente, finalmente o tratando apenas como o irmão que o rapaz vinha lhe pedindo. Claro que estava triste, ainda gostava e muito do moreno, mas agora sabia que não havia mais volta para os dois.

Quando chegara ao salão principal e encontrara o moreno tão irritado perguntara qual o problema e Mione lhe lançou um olhar "você-não-quer-saber" enquanto seu irmão estava com um ar abobalhado no rosto como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Harry a olhou meio sentido, a raiva passando dando espaço para chateação. Acabou contanto que não podia corresponder aos sentimentos da ruivinha porque gostava de outra pessoa. Depois te ter insistido um pouco Harry acabou sussurrando que era gay e estava apaixonado pelo Malfoy.

Apesar do estado de choque, a tristeza que se encontrava nos olhos de seu eterno amor de infância fez com que lhe abraçasse e disse-se que tudo ficaria bem e que torcia muito para que ele fosse feliz. Tocado pela sinceridade na voz de Ginny, a abraçara agradecido por tê-lo aceitado como era.

Os dois sentaram , Harry sem se dar conta que um loiro enfezado estava comendo a ponta do garfo deixando uma mesa verde estarrecida.

- Bom, não vou negar que foi um choque... sei lá cara... se é o que você quer juro que vou tentar entender. Mas, poxa, tinha que ser o doninha? – Ron estava tentando entender, só não entrava em sua cabeça Harry gostar do Malfoy. Lançou um olhar rápido para a mesa da Sonserina e ao ver a situação constrangedora em que o loiro se encontrava ficou ainda mais convencido que o amigo estava com problemas mentais e precisava fazer uma visita ao St. Mungus.

- Obrigado Ron, a amizade de vocês é muito importante pra mim, e não queria esconder nada. – Virou para a ruiva do seu lado que parecia distante – desculpa por agir assim Ginny, eu só queria ser sincero com você. Não queria te enganar ou fazer você achar que...

- Tudo bem Harry, mesmo... – a menina interrompeu suas divagações – estava apenas pensando, aquela loirinha da mesa da Corvinal é bem bonitinha né?

Ron a olhou aterrorizado e pulou da cadeira – Isso pega, desculpe Harry, vamos ter que cortar laços.

A mesa da grifinória explodiu em gargalhadas. Nada que fosse falado por Ron era baixo o suficiente para que ninguém escutasse. Resumindo, a casa da grifinória inteira já sabia das intenções sexuais do Garoto-que-Sobreviveu e estava todo mundo bem com isso. Alguns impressionados, outros horrorizados, outras desesperadas e muitos interessados.

Draco mordeu o lábio ao ver o rapaz se divertindo tanto com seus companheiros e não deixou por isso, virou para o lado e entrou em uma conversa animada com Pansy e Blaise, que o consideravam fora de si. O garfo estava irreconhecível.

* * *

**N/A:** hehehe eu adoro esse cap, acho que foi o único engraçado mesmo e eu adorei o Ron XD hehe

**N/B:** (morrendo de rir). Esse cap foi otimo, não? Nossa, me acabei de rir! XD O Draquéénho é óótimo. E a grifinoria... bom... tinha que ser a grifinoria! XD Muito bom mesmo. Adorei. DEIXEM REVIEWS! Huunf. XD


	8. Brincar

**Título:** Realidade  
**Série:** Harry Potter  
**Autora: **MalukaChan  
**Beta:** Tety Potter-Malfoy  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / HomemxHomem / Está avisado -v  
**Sinopse:** A guerra se aproxima. Harry está preparado para morrer e Draco estava confuso – Potter, o que você fez comigo?

* * *

**Realidade  
Por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
Tema:** brincar

- Hum, Harry? – cutucou levemente o braço do garoto que estava abraçado em Ginny – Harry? – e o garoto ria e brincava com todos na mesa recebendo olhares famintos, mas estava se sentindo bem – HARRY! – e beliscou o braço do moreno que deu um pulo e começou a passar a mão em cima do local machucado.

- Nossa, Mione, o que foi? Ai, isso dói sabia? – estava olhando para a menina como se essa fosse levemente desequilibrada.

– Harry, antes que você fique solteiro novamente, solte a Ginny, levante e vá resolver seus problemas – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno. Só então ele lançou um olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e viu a irritação do outro e sentiu as costas fisgando. Da última vez não se saíra tão bem de frente a um loiro mal-humorado.

Levantou se despedindo rapidamente de todos e lançou mais um olhar para a mesa da sonserina e encontrou o loiro envolvendo o pescoço (futuramente quebrado) de Zabini rindo e lançando um olhar para Harry que sentia os olhos arderem de tanta raiva. Respirou fundo e saiu subindo as escadas a passos largos. Estava irritado, estava enciumado, e o loiro... então estacou no meio da escada e lembrou das palavras de Malfoy "_Você vai ter que me dar algumas explicações sobre uma certa ruiva_".

Se sentia um completo idiota agora. Draco que estava irritado e enciumado, e tinha todos os motivos para isso. Se tivesse usado os poucos resquícios que cérebro possuia, saberia que o loiro estivera com ciúmes, e com toda razão, ficara abraçado em Ginny o tempo todo... mas ela era... e bateu a cabeça na parede, ela era sua ex-namorada.

Nunca se sentira tão irritado consigo, se perdesse o loiro a culpa seria toda e completamente sua. Já havia reparado como o loiro era possessivo com suas coisas e definitivamente, Harry era todinho seu. Ou pelo menos esperava que ainda fosse. Continuou a andar, será que levaria um bolo? Claro que merecia, mas precisava conversar com sonserino.

Parou em frente a sala precisa e sentou no chão. O corredor estava vazio, estavam todos no salão principal. Encostou a cabeça na parede e ficou um longo tempo esperando. Vira e mexe olhava no relógio. Já passava quarenta minutos das oito e sabia como o outro era pontual. Fora esquecido e sabia completamente merecido.

Faltava apenas cinco para as nove, levantou batendo as vestes e lançou um olhar para os lados. Estava sozinho. Virou para o corredor e começou a andar, estava cabisbaixo e não queria falar com ninguém só queria ficar sozinho um pouco. Ao virar o corredor deu de cara com um loiro sorrindo debochado.

- Estava imaginando quanto tempo você esperaria ainda por mim, Potter! Fiquei impressionado que você ficou uma hora esperando. Se fosse eu já tinha... – mas foi interrompido por uma boca ávida de encontro a sua. Fora empurrado com violência para a parede e sentia mãos percorrendo seu corpo com rudeza e possessão. Sentiu o ar começar a faltar, mas o beijo era sôfrego, dolorido... logo esses lábios desgrudaram de sua boca para começar a descer por seu pescoço.

Sentia o hálito quente em sua pele e os arrepios que causavam em todo seu corpo. Harry mordia com força cada parte de sua pele e depois passava a língua levemente na pele já sensível. De repente sentiu as mãos dele agarrando fortemente sua bunda e puxando para cima. Envolveu a cintura do moreno com suas pernas completamente entregue. Não se lembrava mais que queria fazer o moreno sofrer, ou que queria se vingar por ter sentido ciúmes e machucado a boca com aquele garfo idiota, só queria que continuasse apertando seu corpo inteiro, mordendo... queria sentir aquela língua explorando cada cantinho disponível... Sentia as mãos geladas por baixo de sua blusa tocando sua pele de maneira sensual e buscando cada vez mais.

Foi então que suas ereções se tocaram... soltou um gemido alto e cheio de tesão, Harry começou a friccionar por cima da roupa os corpos fazendo o loiro arquear para trás buscando mais contato. Tentou puxar a blusa do moreno para sentir sua pele quando suas mãos foram seguramente colocadas atrás de suas costas e todo movimento parou.

Harry o olhava de modo lascivo, aquilo o deixou sem ar, ainda mais quando o moreno sorriu felinamente e se aproximou sussurrando fazendo Draco tremer a cada palavra. – Ah, Malfoy... – mordiscou sua orelha escutando um gemido abafado – se queria tanto "_brincar_" – enfatizou maldosamente – era só ter falado... eu sei "_brincar_". Ao dizer isso afastou levemente o loiro da parede para então voltar a bater suas costas na parede com força – e agora... eu quero "_brincar_" também...

Mordeu tão forte seu pescoço que Draco gemeu alto sem ter certeza se fora de dor ou de prazer ou ambos. Viu de relance o sorriso safado se formar no rosto do moreno e ficou paralizado. Esse era mesmo o seu Harry? Ele devia estar incrivelmente irado... era bom não esquecer todos aqueles insultos como havia pensado mais cedo, um Harry Potter irritado era bom demais. Sentiu uma leve dor nas costas e no pescoço e decidiu que talvez um não tão irritado poderia ser melhor...

Foi largado no chão com tanta rudeza que perdeu levemente o equilíbrio. Olhou inquisitivamente para Harry, mas esse estava indo embora. Aquilo sim era maldade, não dava pra passar a noite naquele fogo.

- Harry James Potter, é bom o sr. terminar o que começou... – e sentiu a voz falhar com o olhar que esse lançou...

– Se você tivesse alguma atividade nessa sua cabecinha loira extremamente deliciosa, saberia que eu pretendo fazer muito mais do que isso. – Ao falar isso olhou para a parede e uma porta se materializou. Harry a manteve aberta – Depois de você, sr. Malfoy.

Draco não conseguia andar diante da olhada que o moreno lhe dava... definitivamente foi bom ter avisado a Pansy que talvez demorasse a voltar hoje... e antes que o moreno mudasse de idéia entrou pela porta que ele mantinha aberta. Estava tudo escuro, escutou a porta se fechando acabando com a pouca luz que ela fazia. De repente várias velas se acenderam iluminando uma cama gigantesca com lençóis vermelhos e um dossel com uma leve cortina branca transparente caindo em volta. Toda a cama era circundada por velas. Em uma mesa no canto do quarto algumas frutas, chocolate e sentindo o rosto ruborizar um vidro pequeno, mas chamativo, de lubrificante.

Ao virar para tentar tomar algum controle da situação esqueceu de qualquer coisa ao ver o moreno sem o casaco, a camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos, seus olhos extremamente famintos e indo em sua direção.

* * *

**N/A:** hohohohoho, tem que ter preliminares XD ta achando o que hehehehe logo logo eu venho com o cap 9 e vocês vão poder babar bastante... porque agora sim, vem os finalmentes (babando)

**N/B:** Quer dizer, só no proximo capitulo. Bom, tenham fé em Merlim e peloamordedeus mandem review, ou vcs não querem saber o que acontece depois? (cara de safada). Beijos. Capitulo super-hiper-mega HOT! XD


	9. Lemon

**Realidade  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
****Tema:** lemon

Draco olhava o garoto se aproximando lentamente, queria deixá-lo louco com toda essa sensualidade. Mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia imaginar nada mais lindo e delicioso do que as velas fazendo sombras em sua pele morena enquanto seus olhos verdes cintilavam de tanto prazer.

Com movimentos calmos e predadores, Harry queria mostrar para o loiro que não importava quem fosse, quando fosse ou porque fosse, ele era tudo que queria, tudo que sonhava e desejava.

Aproximou-se enquanto o sonserino ainda lhe encarava de olhos arregalados. Lentamente deu a volta posicionando-se atrás de Draco, com movimentos suaves colocou as mãos em seus ombros e começou a descer causando arrepios pelo corpo do mesmo. Aproximou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz cheia de desejo – Adoro seu corpo... – depositou um beijo na curva de seu pescoço – Adoro essa pele pálida e macia... – entrou com as mãos por baixo da camisa tocando as costas e deslizando para frente abraçando o loiro puxando-o contra seu corpo – Draco... – mordeu o lóbulo da orelha escutando um gemido abafado e o abraçou com mais força.

Virou o loiro para si e o viu de olhos fechados, levemente ruborizado e sentiu o coração perder um compasso. O puxou com possessividade fazendo Malfoy abrir os olhos surpresos e dar de cara com duas esferas esmeraldas brilhando com carinho, paixão. Sentiu o corpo sendo apertado com mais força e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do moreno alguns centímetros mais alto e sentiu que nada mais faltava. Esquecera completamente de ruiva, morena, loira, sonserina, grifinória, tudo, a única coisa que tinha na cabeça eram aqueles braços em volta de si lhe confortando, só seu.

Deu um beijo seguido de uma mordida no pescoço do moreno e sorriu ao escutar um gemido perto de sua orelha, ia continuar quando Harry subiu uma das mãos para sua nuca enroscando seu cabelo nos dedos – Draco... – afastou o loiro um pouco para poder olhar em seus olhos e quando se deparou com uma imensidão azul sussurrou – eu te amo... – e antes que tivesse tempo para escutar qualquer coisa o puxou para um beijo apaixonado, sôfrego.

Sentiu-se caindo para trás e não decifrou o que estava estampado nos olhos do sonserino, mas o sorriso safado que esse lhe deu fez com que soltasse um gemido para contentamento do outro. Draco abriu a camisa vagarosamente reparando os olhos famintos de Harry brilharem cada vez mais e decidiu ver até onde o moreno agüentava. Começou a deslizar a camisa pelos ombros até que finalmente caísse no chão. Mordendo o lábio inferior tocou no cós da calça e em um movimento simples abriu o botão e para seu contentamento viu o moreno soltar um grunhido rouco. Quase perdeu a compostura ao notar a forma que era observado.

Desceu o zíper da calça ainda vermelho por ser alvo de tanto desejo daquele que realmente queria que fizesse parte de sua vida há tanto tempo. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu duas mãos o puxando e caiu em cima de Harry que ofegava – Assim você me deixa louco Malfoy... – disse com a voz rouca, e deslizando as mãos pelo corpo bem definido do loiro terminou o serviço de tirar suas calças beijando e mordendo cada parte do seu corpo no caminho.

Draco gemia alto ao sentir os lábios do moreno em seu corpo. Desejara tanto aquele toque, sentiu as mãos sumirem e abriu os olhos dando de cara com um moreno semidespido com o cós da calça já aberto o olhando lascivamente. Sorriu e ia puxar o moreno para si quando foi segurado na cama pelos braços e então as mãos desceram tirando a última peça de roupa que ainda cobria seu corpo – Você é simplesmente perfeito... – beijou-o descendo para seu pescoço mordendo e lambendo e ainda descendo pelo peito liso, a barriga firme e então sentiu o loiro se contraindo sofregamente, gemendo quando finalmente abocanhou seu pênis já firme. Deliciado, Harry sentiu o sabor meio adocicado, meio azedo na boca, era algo definitivamente novo, mas bom demais. Começou a lamber e chupar o loiro fazendo carinho nas bolas rijas enquanto sentia-o contorcendo-se e gemendo chamando seu nome – Harry... ah, por favor Harry... – sentiu o desejo e o convite explícitos na voz de seu companheiro e subiu beijando-o com carinho e desejo.

Suas línguas se encontrando e lutando por mais contato enquanto seus corpos se encontravam aumentando o desejo. – Eu não agüento mais Harry... por favor... – falava com a voz falhada, quase um sussurro. Harry se afastou acabando com o resto da própria roupa enlaçando o outro – Tem certeza... – não queria machucá-lo nem fazer nada que Draco também não quisesse ou estivesse pronto. Recebeu um sorriso deslumbrante de volta – Se for com você... é sempre perfeito... – disse ruborizando, levantou buscando algo na mesa e ainda vermelho beijou o moreno colocando algo em suas mãos – Eu quero você Harry... por favor... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O moreno olhou para as mãos e sentiu-se esquentar novamente, Draco colocara em suas mãos o frasco de lubrificante que estava no quarto. Ao olhar para o loiro engatinhando em sua frente deixando-se completamente a mostra e preparado, Harry perdeu o pouco de raciocínio que ainda mantinha, abriu o frasco e derramou um pouco sobre a pele macia, esfregando suavemente espalhando o liquido sobre as nádegas delicadas do sonserino.

Derramou um pouco sobre a mão passando sobre o próprio pênis excitado. Deixou o frasco de lado e se posicionou atrás do loiro que aguardava um pouco assustado. Sentindo a tensão no corpo do loiro, Harry deslizava as mãos pelas costas, fazendo carinho e sentiu que o outro relaxava. Descendo uma das mãos penetrou suavemente um dedo dentro do sonserino que gemeu.

Não tinha certeza o que era, sentia dor, mas ao mesmo tempo era bom. Harry fazia movimentos de vai e vem para que se acostumasse. Sentiu quando o moreno colocou dois dedos e gemeu alto novamente – Harry... por favor... – já não agüentava mais, queria o moreno dentro de si. Notou que o outro parara com os movimentos e não reparou como perdera o medo. Harry estava tão carinhoso, sabia que não faria nada que o machucasse.

Posicionado, Harry colocou seu pênis entrando suavemente dentro de Draco, tentando causar o mínimo de dor possível. O loiro gemia apertando os lençóis com as mãos e então sem aviso, empurrou o corpo para trás fazendo com que Harry o preenchesse completamente.

Ficaram ofegando por alguns segundos, as sensações que pulavam de seus peitos era difícil de entender. Então Harry começou a entrar e sair de dentro de seu corpo, sempre entrando fundo para escutar os gemidos de prazer do loiro enquanto o penetrava lentamente.

Logo as estocadas começaram a ficar mais ritmada, aumentando também os gemidos dos dois. Draco se curvava oferecendo mais espaço, mesmo não sendo possível estarem mais próximos e gemia a cada estocada dentro de seu corpo, a dor passara há muito tempo, não lembrava exatamente quando, mas o prazer que sentia ao ser penetrado pela pessoa que amava, era algo que não podia descrever, era simplesmente... mágico. Sorriu ao pensar isso, então sentiu Harry entrando fundo e soltando um grito rouco deixou-se esvair na cama. Ao sentir o corpo do loiro se contraindo, Harry soltou um gemido alto e deixou-se cair em cima de Draco, esvaindo-se dentro dele.

Os dois estavam ofegantes, fora à primeira vez de ambos, apesar de Malfoy não admitir com freqüência. Sentindo-se sonolento Draco aconchegou-se ao corpo do moreno que sorriu abraçando-o – Eu te amo Harry... – estava quase dormindo – Eu também te amo Draco... – e abraçou-o mais carinhosamente – Não me deixe Harry... – e suspirando caiu em um sono tranqüilo – Não vou... – e dormiu puxando o loiro mais para perto, enquanto as chamas das velas morriam lentamente respeitando todo o amor que havia naquele quarto.

---------------------------------------

- Mione, onde o Harry se meteu? – bufava o moreno olhando para a entrada da sala comunal. Estivera esperando o amigo voltar, mas nada e sua namorada somente ria – Ora Ron, deixe-o em paz, e se eles estiver acompanhado?

Ron engasgou e começou a tossir enquanto Hermione ria – Uma hora você vai ter que se acostumar com isso sabia? – disse aproximando-se com um ronronado da orelha de seu namorado. Depois disso o ruivo esqueceu qualquer coisa com relação a Harry...

De repente uma explosão no lado de fora do castelo fez os dois pularem, logo algumas pessoas começavam a descer as escadas e Neville parou perto dos dois, assustado – O que foi isso?

Todos foram para a janela, vários lugares pegavam fogo, gritos espalhavam-se por toda Hogwarts. Voldemort conseguira entrar.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora pessoal ;-; é q meu e-mail resolveu dar a louca e não recebi o cap betado... mas já estou com o 10 e o 11, vou postar eles amanhã, então não vou responder aos coments nesse, mas fiquem certos que os reviews de vcs deixam me faz extremamente feliz, por isso que terminei o último cap... fiquem de olho, estamos nos momentos finais (droll) eheheheh bjussss.

**N/B:** Não comentei nada pra não estragar o topico quente, ou interromper a imaginação fértil e pitoresca que vocês tem. XD Ain que calor, não? E esse final anti-climax aí foi pra fazer começarmos a roer unhas? Enfim, COMENTEEEEEEEM povo, antes que eu tenha um treco de ansiedade aqui, e vcs aí. Beijinhos sabor Chedder McMelt.

* * *


	10. Preparação

**Realidade  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10  
****Tema:** preparação 

- Mione, o que vamos fazer? – Ron olhava em volta, o pânico estampado nos rostos dos mais novos. De repente uma mão em seu ombro o faz virar e se deparar com olhos determinados – Neville?

- Está na hora da Armada entrar em ação mais uma vez. Precisamos ajudar a proteger a escola. – Nunca vira tanta força em Longbottom desde a época em que tentara fazer com que não saíssem da torre no primeiro ano.

- Você está certo Neville – Hermione se forçou a falar tirando os olhos dos rostos assustados – esta na hora da última batalha da Armada de Dumbledore – olhou para os rostos dos mais novos, dor e tristeza pesando em seus ombros. Puxou do bolso a moeda da AD e convocou todos para o salão principal em meia hora.

- Quintanistas – chamou após baixar a varinha. Todos no salão comunal da grifinória começaram a aquietar ficam um silêncio marcado pelo medo – você ficam encarregados dos mais novos. Subam todos para o dormitório das meninas, logo algum professor vai aparecer aqui, mantenham-se em alerta... – suspirou olhando firme para todos – A Guerra Começou!

Todos balançaram a cabeça concordando e aos poucos, os alunos do quinto ano começaram a ajudar os mais novos a subir com calma e em ordem. Estavam assustados, mas tinham a quem proteger.

- Sexto e Sétimo anos – voltou a falar firme – os que quiserem nos seguir estejam preparados para lutar – notou medo em muitos rostos – aqueles que não quiserem deverão ficar e proteger os mais novos.

A Armada estava preparada. Muitos ficaram para trás, mas Mione preferia assim. Eram menos vidas desperdiçadas nessa guerra ridícula. Quando finalmente o último aluno sumiu nas escadas virou-se para s que restaram. Sem falar nada deu as costas e deixaram a torre com suas varinhas preparadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry acordou com o barulho e viu Draco se vestindo apressado. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta sua cabeça começou a doer de tal maneira que viu o quarto girar. Não tinha certeza se gritava, mas apertava com força sua cicatriz sentindo toda vertigem da alegria de Voldemort.

Braços o envolviam alarmados, apertando seu corpo com força até que finalmente começou a se acalmar. Já sentira muita dessas dores, mas nunca tão intensa. Aprendera oclumência com Snape de tantas maneiras invasivas e tantas afrontas que virara um ótimo oclumente. Mas a invasão em sua cabeça pelas emoções do lorde das trevas era nova e dolorosa. Antes mesmo que Draco falasse já sabia onde o bruxo se encontrava.

- Harry, você está bem? – estava alarmado, quando ia falar o que estava acontecendo Harry começara a gritar deixando-o assustado. Naquele momento sentira tanto medo de perdê-lo que o abraçou fortemente.

- Sim – a voz saiu rouca e fraca – Precisamos nos apressar... Começou! – sussurrou. Sem falar mais nada levantou da cama e com um feitiço rápido trocou de roupa. "Preciso de um banho" pensou desanimado, mas isso não era hora para frivolidades... "gostaria que fosse".

- Busque combatentes na Sonserina, Hermione já deve ter feito o que é necessário, a Armada deve estar se reunindo. Mande do quinto ano para baixo para os dormitórios femininos e mande que protejam os mais novos, os demais que quiserem lutar estejam no Salão Principal em 5 minutos – falava rápido e firme, já não era o Harry gentil, colocara a mascara de frieza que aprendera a duras penas e dava ordens que deveriam ser atendidas.

- Certo, nos vemos em 5 minutos – ainda se sentia atordoado pela mudança brusca que ocorrera em seu namorado, mas no fundo entendia. Estava saindo quando foi puxado e sentiu lábios se apossarem dos seus – Eu te amo Draco Malfoy... por favor, não morra – apertou firme a mão que segurava e virou as costas.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa Harry já havia saído pela porta. Em suas mãos um colar fino com uma serpente de esmeraldas envolvendo um leão de safiras. Apertou firme o colar na mão e saiu correndo para as masmorras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione chegou ao salão principal e sentiu o coração apertado, estava vazio. Mas também não podia forçar ninguém a lutar e talvez morrer. Apertou firme a varinha e virou para os corredores.

Uma cabeça de longos cabelos loiros apareceu seguida de várias pessoas. Luna sorria olhando para os grifinórios e parou em frente da amiga – Estamos todos prontos, Lufa-Lufa se apresenta para a batalha final.

- Assim como nós da Corvinal estamos preparados – do outro lado chegava Padma séria seguida por seus companheiros – Cho deixou a moeda comigo, disse que seria importante um dia – e sorriu para a irmã no grupo dos grifinórios.

- Todos prontos? - Viraram a cabeça para ver Harry descendo as escadas sério, olhando rosto por rosto, amigos, companheiros, colegas... juntos. – Esta é a última batalha, a mais importante. Não posso prometer que todos voltarão... mas espero que não se deixem abater. Quero acreditar que vou poder ver os rostos de todos sorrindo novamente – virou os olhos e viu os sonserinos chegando guiados por Draco – rostos amigos, todos vocês... – olhou cada um dos sonserinos e sorriu – ainda temos muitas disputas pela frente.

Sorriram. Estavam misturados, agora não eram de casas diferentes, naquele momento eram todos colegas da mesma escola e lutariam lado a lado por Hogwarts, por seus companheiros, por suas vidas e pelo futuro.

- A partir de agora a AD está em guerra... e Voldemort que se cuide... não esqueçam, protejam o castelo. Há vidas importantes aqui dentro, crianças que ainda não começaram a viver e que contam conosco. Se um cair, outro deve tomar seu lugar. Essa é a hora para voltar atrás, lá fora o primeiro que deserdar se verá comigo.

Virou as costas e começou a andar para o jardim. A escuridão sumindo pelos feitiços lançados, gritos e corpos aparecendo em sua frente. Lembrou-se das diversas lutas e treinamentos com Dumbledore e Snape. Agora já não teria mais volta.

Ao colocar os pés para fora correu na direção que sua varinha apontava. Finalmente a profecia se realizaria.

"Um Iria Cair".

* * *

**N/A:** Nyooo, ta ficando bom XD hehehe eu acho que infelizmente está chegando no fim mesmo, fiquem de olho people, vai até o cap 13... só mais 3 ;-; que triste... BRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS, vocês não fazem idéia de como me deixa contente \o/ é tão bom!!! Vou responder todos os reviews, podem ter certeza, olhem mais pra baixo hehehe bjus enormes a todos que lêem e comentam e até para aqueles que não comentam, mas no último vocês deixam recadinho né? 

**N/B:** Ai meu Merlin! (capota). Queeeeeeeem vai cair? Oh God! Mandem reviews pessoas! Se não vão ficar sem saber! (cara de mal). Beeeeijos. E tá chegando o fim... (chora). Nahh, vou ter um treco! Beeeeeijos.

* * *

**Respondendo:**

**Kuroyama Izumi** (chp4) huahauah fico contente que esteja curtindo e o Draco tinha que ser um pouco mais maleável pra história dar certo XD espero que ainda esteja gostando!

**May Malfoy Snape** (chp4) eu não gosto de torturar... aconteceu XD hehehe, mas fico contente que mesmo com problema no pc vc tenha voltado a ler, brigada mesmo e espero que tenha gostado do meu lemonzinho hehehe

**Maay** (2 reviews – chp4-8) ahuahuahua eu não sou mááááá XD era necessário parar na hora certa.. aí o chp 9 ficava mais emocionante ehehehe gostou?

**Scheila Potter Malfoy** (chp4) Não sei se vc já reparou, mas simm, teve lemon hohoho, e eu acho que me sai muito bem para meu segundo né? Hehehe e vai ter mais um no fim, da uma olhada depois hehehe

**JayKay-chan** (3 reviews – chp4-8-9) acho que vou parar de negar ser má, sádica e torturadora... já ganhei fama XD hehehe, gostou do lemon? Hehe eu achei que merecia um chp carinhoso... nya, fico contente que esteja por aqui ainda, o final está perto...

**Juliana Guerreiro** (2 reviews – chp8-9) Leitora nova (olhinhos brilhando) que bom que esta gostando, esta no final como eu comentei... vai ter algumas baixas, toda guerra tem, mas não se preocupe, não sou TÃO trágica assim hehehe brigada pelos coments e fique de olho que o final está muuuito próximo, logo você vai saber quem pereceu... snif...

* * *


	11. Morte

**Realidade  
por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

* * *

**Capítulo 11  
Tema:** morte

Enquanto corria, Harry via vários corpos caídos. Alguns com mascaras e outros sem. Fixou o rosto olhando para frente, não queria ver de quem eram os corpos, tinha medo de ver rostos conhecidos. Escutou latidos ao longe, virou a cabeça e deparou-se com a cabana de seu amigo pegando fogo e Canino latindo na porta. Hagrid enfrentava três comensais e tentava tirar o cachorro de perto do fogo. De repente um comensal saiu das sombras e se aproximou por trás do meio-gigante. Harry ia ajudar quando escutou um urro saindo da floresta. Grope correu em direção ao irmão agarrando dois comensais que não tiveram tempo para nada antes de terem suas cabeças esmagadas pelas mãos enormes do gigante.

Foi então que se lembrou que até o momento não sabia de que lado os gigantes estava e aquela batalha poderia ficar muito pior. Sabia que Hagrid conseguira convencer muitos a ficar ou do lado deles ou pelo menos fora da guerra. Muitas árvores começaram a se mexer e o chão tremia com a proximidade do que quer que fosse. Então barulhos de flechas e urros seguidos de galopes. Pode ver de relance Firenze lutando ao lado dos outros Centauros antes que sumissem na floresta novamente e os tremores diminuíssem.

Estava tão distraído com a sucessão de eventos que não reparou no comensal que se aproximava a suas costas – _EXPELIARMUS!_ – _PETRIFICUS TOTTALUS!_ – virou rapidamente e se deparou com Luna e Neville ofegantes apontando suas varinhas para um comensal caído. Sorriu para ambos até sentir a varinha vibrar para a esquerda. Na clareira abaixo divisou Dumbledore duelando com Voldemort.

O diretor andava doente desde a destruição da última horcrux. Harry tentou ele mesmo, mas o diretor lhe disse que suas forças seriam melhores empregadas nos treinamentos. Invariavelmente a batalha final seria com ele, mesmo que tentasse evitar. Foi com pesar que viu Albus voando para trás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione lutava costa-a-costa com Ron. Avisara a todos para lutarem sempre em pares, assim não eram pegos de surpresa e teriam mais liberdade de movimento sabendo que teriam alguém – literalmente – cuidando de suas costas.

- _BOMBARDA!_ – estava extremamente cansada. Já havia explodido, congelado, levitado, prendido vários comensais e pareciam sempre haver mais. – _ALARTE ASCENDERAE!_ – olhou de soslaio apenas para ver Ron lançando um comensal para cima que voltava batendo no chão com força.

- _CRUCIO!_ – virou a tempo de ver Dino Thomas se contorcendo no chão gritando. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Ginny apareceu do nada – _REVERTY O STETY!_ – o comensal foi jogado para trás, deu uma cambalhota e caiu com a cara no chão gritando de dor e raiva – _ESTUPEFAÇA!_ – Simas aproveitou que o comensal estava distraído e acabou com a festa.

- _ORCHIDEOUS!_ – Neville continuava de olho em Harry, mas com a proximidade do local onde o Lorde das Trevas estava o cerco de comensais havia aumentado consideravelmente. Mal conseguia se manter em pé depois das várias azarações que recebera. Luna lutava com tanta determinação quanto ele, mas estava demonstrando sinais de cansaço também – _IMOBILUS!_ _INCARCEROUS!_ – pegando um comensal desprevenido o paralisou e prendeu rapidamente – _ESTUPEFAÇA!_ – olhou para o lado e viu Remus Lupin – Não dê chances, ponha todos para dormir – _LEVICORPUS!_ – Sirius gritou a suas costas – Não baixe a guarda Moony! – falou irritado. Virou para os jovens e sorriu – Como vai?

Remus apenas revirou os olhos e entrou em outros duelos violentos com mais comensais e Sirius ao seu lado. Neville sorriu para Luna que olhava impressionada para Padfoot. Draco havia derrubado um comensal e observou a cena com olhos arregalados _"Só podia ser padrinho de Harry"_ pensou exasperado ,sem prestar atenção. Então a voz o pegou desprevenido.

- Meu querido sobrinho – a voz estridente ecoando pelo jardim – vai aprender a não virar as costas para o Meu Mestre – virou rapidamente, mas não o suficiente, viu o rosto alucinado de sua tia, a luz esverdeada saindo da sua varinha. A única coisa em seus pensamentos era Harry, então escutou um grito e um corpo caindo em seu frente. Pansy olhava aterrorizada para o nada. Seus olhos completamente sem vida fizeram suas pernas balançarem. A gargalhada enlouquecida de sua tia invadindo seus ouvidos – Ah, menina estúpida! Mas, uma traidora é sempre bem vinda na lista, agora ninguém mais... – e levantou a varinha – Adeus queri... – _IMPEDIMENTA!_ – Bellatrix voou para trás caindo desajeitadamente – _CRUCIO!_ – o corpo magro debatia-se ferozmente, mas de sua garganta saia apenas uma risada doente. – Nunca encoste em meu filho, Bela! – a voz fria e cristalina de Narcissa invadiu os terrenos de Hogwarts enquanto se aproximava sem desviar a varinha da irmã – Você pode se arrepender... _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ – antes que tivesse chance o corpo inerte de Bela estava estatelado no chão.

Draco olhou o corpo de sua amiga, ela pulara na frente da maldição para salvá-lo – _STUNNING!_ – Ginny voltou correndo a tempo de lançar uma azaração no comensal atrás de Narcissa que estava olhando para o corpo de Bellatrix – Hey, Doninha! – gritou passando correndo – Dá para prestar atenção para que eu não tenha que vir correndo te salvar toda hora? – e continuou correndo indo em direção a McGonagal que enfrentava três comensais, sozinha. Draco balançou a cabeça e correu em direção a mãe que agora travava uma batalha com dois gorilas. Não é hora para pensar em perdas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucius viu quando a esposa chegou e sorriu sarcasticamente. Lembrava da briga em que ela lhe disse que não concordava com a guerra e não participaria. Sabia que ela aparecia, mas quando a viu assassinando Bela, seus olhos se apertaram em ódio e desprezo. Se for esse lado que ela escolheria, ele mostraria o castigo apropriado por traição.

Abrindo caminho através de aurores e alunos, que não tinham chance contra sua rapidez e destreza, começou a se aproximar de sua "família" e quando notou os olhos assustados de Narcissa seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso sádico, parou próximo aos dois – Isso é chamado de traição – sua voz cortava o ar, sua raiva e nojo eram palpáveis em sua voz – Vocês devem total lealdade ao Lorde, e vão aprender a... – Draco deu um passo firme para frente interrompendo o discurso de seu pai – Nós não devemos nada a esse louco sádico, não fomos nós que envergonhamos o nome Malfoy, foi o senhor ao se juntar a esse mestiço desgraçado – com um movimento da varinha Lucius mandou Draco pelos ares batendo fortemente contra a parede e o fazendo quicar e bater até que o rosto e o corpo do filho estivessem encharcados de sangue – Nunca fale do Lorde dessa maneira – sua voz tão violenta como se ainda o batesse na parede – Você é uma vergonha... – virou para a esposa amedrontada, mas seus olhos brilhavam de raiva – _CRUCIO!_ – a varinha apontava para o corpo já debilitado da esposa. Narcissa andava doente por causa da guerra e da preocupação com seu filho. Lucius ria diante dos gritos de dor de Narcissa – Isso é para aprender que traição é i-na-cei-tá-vel – e continuava mantendo a varinha na esposa até que viu Draco levantar cambaleante – _Você_ é uma desgraça e vergonha para os Malfoy, _pai_ – disse sofregamente, mas acrescentando um tom de desdenho e nojo ao chamá-lo de pai. Tentava não escutar os gritos de sua mãe. Lucius desviou a varinha fazendo com que o corpo de Narcissa caísse em um baque surdo no chão.

- _CRUCIO!_ – o corpo do jovem Malfoy debatia-se no chão piorando seus ferimentos. Logo seu pai parou a maldição, mas apenas para voltar a batê-lo nas paredes rindo. Seus olhos não notaram a esposa levantando e olhando horrorizada para o corpo dilacerado do filho. Destilando veneno em cada palavra apenas sussurrou – Você nunca foi um pai, muito menos um marido e não merece nada mais... _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ – Lucius voltou-se raivoso e estupefato antes da maldição atingi-lo. Narcissa não viu mais nada quando seu corpo caiu inconsciente no chão.

* * *

**N/A:** hehehe então, o que estão achando? XD nya, eu não posso responder betinha, maaaaas o final está cada vez mais próximo, e logo o futuro estará decidido... hohohohoho, que exageroooo espero que estejam gostando e REVIEW para uma escritora muito atrasadinha com caps, oki? \o bjussss

**N/B:** Acabou com os Malfoy? Não! Cadê o DRAQUÉÉNHO? Num faz isso comigo que eu tenho um pré infarte! Ain Merlin! Poveeeeeeeenho, deixem reviews! Emocionante, não? Vão querer que eu bete os dois últimos capis ou não? Ahuuhauha, beeeejos.

* * *

JayKay-chan: Muuuuito obrigada! As tuas palavras me deixaram extremamente contente! E essa imagem eu tirei de uma memória beeeeem velha hehehe, eu só achei que combinava com a ocasião. Mas faz a tatu e tira uma foto pra mostrar \o vai ficar linda! E está terminando verdade... mas prometo que o último vai ser especial \o/.

Hanano Kaze: hehehehe que bom que esta gostando da fic, fico contente! O cap 11 está bem aqui, desculpe a demora em postar ele. E não se preocupe que não há nenhum spoiler, alguma coisa parecida é mera coincidência pois eu escrevi esses dois últimos caps pensando somente no melhor pro final.


	12. Sobrevivência

**Realidade  
Por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

* * *

**Capítulo 12  
Tema:** sobrevivência

Com a ajuda de Ginny, McGonagal deu conta de outros dois comensais antes de conseguir ir em direção a Draco que sangrava consideravelmente. Levemente atordoado, conseguia apenas murmurar o nome de Harry e gemer pelos cortes profundos espalhados por seu corpo. Escutou algumas vozes e sentiu o corpo ficando quente quando a dor começou a diminuir.

Minerva mandara Ginny correndo buscar Madame Pomfrey que já estava em volta de alguns alunos fazendo curativos e estancando sangramentos enquanto era circundada por alguns professores e alunos. Dumbledore pedira que ficasse a postos. Muitas vidas seriam perdidas, mas as que fossem possíveis salvar era para dar tudo de si.

Com a proteção de Remus, Sirius e Ginny correram em direção a professora de transfiguração, que fazia alguns feitiços simples estancando o sangue do jovem Malfoy enquanto tentava manter um comensal que teimava em se levantar a todo o momento e correr em direção a eles.

- _TARANTALLEGRA!_ – Sirius não pode deixar de rir ao ver o comensal tentando apontar a varinha firmemente enquanto suas pernas estavam em uma dança descontrolada. Escutou uma voz feminina gritando algo, mas não entendeu até ver o comensal vomitando lesmas a torto e a direito. Virou e deu uns tapinhas leves nas costas de Ginny – Você usou a azaração cara-de-lesma? Fico impressionado com as coisas que andam ensinando nessa escola. No meu tempo tínhamos que aprender sozinho – e caiu na gargalhada com Ginny recebendo olhares desaprovadores de Minerva e Remus.

Madame Pomfrey estava ao lado de Draco apontando a varinha para vários ferimentos e murmurando alguns feitiços complicados. Aos poucos o loiro foi recuperando a cor e quando finalmente a enfermeira disse "_Férula_" todos relaxaram. O corpo de Malfoy estava coberto de ataduras. Mesmo estancando o sangue e fechando muitos machucados, não era nada comparado a estar na enfermaria da escola.

Draco finalmente abriu os olhos e quando conseguiu sentar apenas murmurou – O Harry, ele... ele está bem? – Notando a expressão de todos olhando trêmulos ara a clareira próxima à casa de Hagrid, sentiu o ar faltar quando viu Harry e Voldemort segurando firmemente suas varinhas, um em direção ao outro sem desviar o olhar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voldemort olhava avidamente para o rosto do jovem a sua frente. Depois de tantos anos tendo vivido como um parasita e tendo suas ambições frustradas com a frequente fuga desse mesmo jovem, finalmente colocaria um fim nessa história e assim sua supremacia começaria.

Segurava firme a varinha, seu braço esticado observando cada movimento. Reparou nas diversas vezes em que viu o rapaz tremer e deixou-se sorrir sarcasticamente – Com medo, Harry? – e se deliciou ao ver os olhos verdes arregalados.

Harry também segurava firme a varinha, um movimento em falso e tudo pelo que lutara, teria sido em vão. Todas aquelas pessoas no gramado da escola outrora tão verde agora coberto com um manto vermelho. Não se permitia nem ao menos piscar, seu corpo tremia na expectativa e quando Voldemort sibilou seus olhos se abriram mais o observando, a qualquer momento agora algo aconteceria – Ora, _Tom_ – pronunciou o nome calmamente reparando em como o lorde crispava os olhos – porque eu deveria? Não é como se fosse exatamente alguma novidade te enfrentar.

Ao notar a expressão de ira no rosto do bruxo, Harry sorriu amargurado. Sabia que o ponto fraco do lorde era seu orgulho e estava incitando-o a lutar. Devia ter alguns parafusos a menos como andava escutando ultimamente. Esperava que esse dia nunca chegasse, mas sabia que estava fadado a este destino. Sentia-se desgostoso com tudo, mas Draco lhe dera algo pelo que esperar, algo para acreditar. Foi por puro reflexo que rolou para o lado lançando uma azaração simples contra o lorde das trevas enquanto um feixe de luz passava pelo local onde estivera.

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort brilhavam enquanto ria do moreno que rolava e pulava fugindo de seus ataques. Harry ainda tentava lançar alguns contra-feitiços ou azarações que sabia nunca encostariam no bruxo. O momento se aproximava. Observou a lua surgindo e tremeu ao sentir uma descarga elétrica sair de sua varinha e subir pelo seu braço. Reparou que Voldemort parecia olhar fixamente para sua varinha. "Começou..." Harry pensou colocando-se de pé e apontando a varinha para o lorde.

- Você reparou que dia escolheu para essa "vingancianha", Tom? – Harry mantinha voz baixa para ter certeza que o bruxo prestaria atenção em suas palavras e não se enganou ao vê-lo levantar a cabeça petulantemente e sorrir desdenhoso. – É um dia realmente especial – continuou Harry – sabe, não sei se você se lembra, mas foi exatamente neste mesmo dia que você desapareceu do mundo mágico há 16 anos – Nada o teria preparado para a expressão de terror que passou rapidamente pelo rosto daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. E então, Harry finalmente entendeu o que Albus tentara lhe explicar em todas aquelas conversas. Não sentia raiva, nem se sentia feliz ao vê-lo assim. Olhando Voldemort, sentia apenas uma coisa: Pena!

Aos poucos começou a se aproximar do bruxo que o olhava raivoso – Há 16 anos você entrou em uma casa e assinou um homem que protegia sua família. Então matou uma mulher que lhe implorava pela vida do filho. Quando foi matar a criança, o amor da proteção de sua mãe foi tão forte que o transformou em um mero espectro. Nem vivo, nem morto. – Harry continuava se aproximando lentamente vendo a expressão de Voldemort oscilar entre raiva e apreensão. Não achava que fosse medo, Voldemort nunca teria medo dele, mas poderia sim sentir que algo estava errado.

- Acho que reparou no leve "aviso" que sua varinha mandou agora a pouco, não? – as fendas dos olhos de cobra do bruxo se alargaram – A minha me passou um recado parecido. Sabe, parece que com a proximidade das duas em uma data tão importante, sobre a lua-cheia e um simples encantamento faz com que a ligação entre elas aumente. Não conhecia esse feitiço, mas sabe, Dumbledore não é o bruxo mais requisitado e diretor de Hogwarts por nada. – sorriu ao lembrar da cara do diretor ao lhe contar esse fato.

Voldemort agora parecia realmente alarmado, não que demonstrasse, mas Harry podia sentir. Quando reparou em como o jovem estava próximo levantou a varinha e gritou "Avada Kedavra" e pela primeira vez sua varinha gritou. – Ah, esqueci de mencionar que talvez não seja uma boa idéia tentar usar feitiços com ela agora, poderia dar algo errado... _de novo!_ – Frisou a última parte sabendo que o lorde entenderia.

Dumbledore lhe explicara que o feitiço da irmandade que lançaria naquela noite era algo realmente inusitado e ele só teria certeza que funcionara quando a varinha desse algum sinal estranho. Esse feitiço faria com que o fato das varinhas serem irmãs as impedisse, por pouco tempo, de realizar feitiços ou o que quer que fosse. Esse seria exatamente o momento em que ele deveria agir. Sabia que o lorde aparecia aquela noite pelo aviso de Snape, por isso tantos aurores estavam por lá, mas avisar aos alunos seria idiotice, apesar de Harry protestar. Por isso deixara avisado a Hermione que qualquer sinal de problema deveria seguir de determinadas maneiras. Estar com Draco fora imprevisto, mas talvez fosse à única coisa que o manteria vivo agora.

Aproveitado o momento em que Voldemort ficou sem ação com a notícia Harry completou o caminho até ele. Estavam a apenas um braço de distancia. – Não sinto raiva de você Tom, não o odeio por ter tirado minha família, por ter matado meus amigos e colegas. – Harry suspirou elevando a mão sem a varinha – É uma pena que tenha feito tudo isso, mas o amor que encontrei aqui me ensinou muita coisa, e gostaria de lhe mostrar isso – Voldemort chegou a dar um passo para trás, mas o moreno foi mais rápido e preenchendo o resto do caminho colocou a mão no rosto de Voldemort sorrindo. – Acho que está na hora de tudo isso terminar... descanse Tom.

Uma redoma de luz se formou em volta dos dois e começou a se expandir engolindo a tudo que tocava preenchendo a noite com amor. Voldemort tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saia, seus olhos cheios de terror aos poucos começaram a ficar opacos até que toda vida existentes nele sumissem. Harry estava lhe mostrando, naquela luz, tantos sentimentos, tanta paz e felicidade, que o seu corpo preenchido por escuridão não agüentou.

Quando a luz diminuiu até sumir deixando o silêncio, Harry se voltou e prendeu os olhos nos de Draco que o olhava apreensivo. Sorriu e sussurrou "te amo" antes que a escuridão o envolvesse.

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é, não tenho muito a falar desse cap. Foi muito difícil terminar com tantos personagens mortos dessa maneira... espero que estejam gostando e fiquem de olho, o final está próximo! Mtos bjusss, MalukaChan

**N/B:** aperta o coração e segura. AI MEU MERLIM! Que lindiuuuuuuuuuu! XD Ameeeeeeeeeeeeei! Vum bora meu poooovo, quanto mais reviews mais rápido! Eu vou ter um filho aqui se o próximo demorar! Beeeeeezo!

* * *

**Maay:** Hey, eu não sou má ;-; eu apenas gosto de fazer um clima... XD hehehe. Fico contente que esteja gostando, e espero que curta esse cap.

**Juliana Guerreiro:** Ohh, o que ficou confuso? Desculpa, mas é que se você me falar fica mais fácil para poder explicar \o

**Nanda:** hehehehe, né, Drarry é bom demais! Fico muito contente que esteja gostando, e realmente, os comentários da beta são show demais XD segue aí o cap 12 e espero que goste!


	13. Lágrimas e Felicidade

**Realidade  
Joanne Salgado – MalukaChan**

* * *

**Capítulo 13  
Tema: **Lágrimas e felicidade

Sentou-se ao lado da cama de Harry e ficou observando o rosto do moreno, calmo e tranqüilo. Nas primeiras horas ele estava em risco enorme. Snape, médicos do St. Mungus, Pomfrey e todos em volta da cama faziam de tudo para que o moreno continuasse vivo enquanto curavam os ferimentos exteriores e interiores. Os piores eram os danos causados pela drenagem drástica de magia que usara contra Voldemort.

No começo não permitiram que ficasse no quarto. Apenas aceitou porque Severus lhe garantiu que assim que fosse possível ele poderia entrar. Três dias depois saíram do quarto e pediram para que ninguém entrasse por enquanto, pois, a magia usada para manter Harry vivo, ainda circulava pelo quarto. Todos estavam abatidos e exaustos, agora tudo dependia de Potter.

Observou seu peito subindo e descendo, lembrava de quase ter lançado uma maldição imperdoável na bruxa velha que não permitia sua entrada na ala hospitalar. A situação de Harry havia sido tão extrema que nem ao menos cogitaram retirar o garoto da escola. Depois dos três dias de cirurgia mágica, Draco imaginou que em questão de poucos dias o moreno estaria de pé incomodando e bancando o Grifinório bonzinho. Mas já fazia quase seis meses que Harry não acordava. Seus cabelos estavam levemente mais compridos, seu rosto pálido e estava definitivamente muito magro.

Todo o dia acordava sentado na cadeira ao lado do moreno, passava as mãos nos olhos rapidamente para que ninguém imaginasse que estivesse ali há tanto tempo. No começo conseguiu fingir que apenas acordara cedo e sem nada para fazer viera verificar como ele estava. Uma semana depois Pomfrey colocou uma cama ao lado do moreno onde Draco passou a dormir. Quase não saia do hospital, passava a tarde lendo, algumas vezes em voz alta quando achava que o assunto interessaria Harry.

Outras vezes apenas ficava segurando firme o colar que ganhara, olhando pela janela, em silêncio. Muitas vezes Hermione entrava e o pegava chorando segurando a mão de Harry e pedindo para que voltasse, não o abandonasse. E muitas vezes a garota saia do hospital sem falar nada, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Abraçava-se em Ron que nunca a deixava sozinha e seguiam pelos corredores juntos, sem conversar, apenas dividindo a dor e confortando um ao outro.

Contara que sua mãe estava bem, agora sendo viúva e assassina de Lucius Malfoy era muito requisitada nos altos salões. Rira muito ao contar que Neville estava saindo com Ginny. Imaginara várias caras que o moreno poderia fazer com a revelação. Explicara que ele era o padrinho de Ron e Mione, e por isso ele precisava acordar logo para que os dois pudessem casar... sempre acabava chorando no final dessas conversas.

Naquele dia não fora muito diferente. Levantou-se, passou uma água no rosto, comeu qualquer coisa que os elfos enviavam para ele, sentou-se ao lado da cama e ficou observando o rosto do moreno até chegar o jornal. Abriu e sorriu com a notícia.

- Olha só Harry, seu padrinho finalmente foi absolvido de todas as acusações. – falou lendo a matéria – lembra que eu comentei que o julgamento já estava marcado e ele estaria indo hoje? Sirius passou por aqui ontem, mas você estava dormindo... Enfim, ele veio avisar que tudo daria certo e você poderia morar com ele finalmente. Eu já avisei que ele estava com um sério problema, pois quando você saísse moraria comigo. Ele falou que aceitava um loiro aguado na família. Veja só, eu, Draco Malfoy, loiro aguado. Esse seu padrinho é muito folgado viu...

O silêncio percorreu o quarto. Draco fechou o jornal, deixando-o de lado e sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. Baixou a cabeça e chorou copiosamente. Jogou a cabeça para trás, as lágrimas ainda rolando.

- Vamos Harry, pare de rir. – tentou fazer bico, mas somente conseguiu piorar sua situação – eu sou muito bonito e perfeito para ser aguado. Meus cabelos são macios, veja, nem uma ponta dupla.

Puxou o cabelo com certa força, mas não se importou. Harry não abriu os olhos para ver, não ria, não lhe tocava nem dizia que, tudo bem, ele o amava mesmo sendo um loiro aguado. Nada veio, somente o silêncio envolveu Draco.

- Eu avisei que nós precisaríamos de um quarto bem grande... Ah, e exijo uma banheira enorme, ouviu? O que você acha de um espelho em cima? – sorriu secando as lágrimas. – Não sou pervertido Potter, não fale assim comigo.

Colocou os pés em cima da cadeira abraçando os joelhos. Harry não se movia, apenas respirava tranqüilo, sem saber quanta dor o loiro sentia, em como sua ausência estava-o matando. Havia emagrecido um pouco, tentaram tirá-lo de perto de Harry uma tarde, pois não se alimentava e prometera comer pelo menos três vezes ao dia.

Deitou a cabeça nos joelhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livres. Então escutou um barulho de tecido, levantou a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando de esperança, mas Harry estava ali, em silêncio como sempre. Toda a tristeza que estava dentro de seu peito saiu com força. Soluçava abraçado em seus joelhos chamando pelo nome do moreno.

- Harry, Harry... Volta, por favor, volta... Não me deixa, por favor... Eu não sei o que vou fazer sem você... – cada palavra era cortada por um soluço.

Escutou a voz de Harry lhe chamando e sorriu. Toda vez em que perdia as esperanças escutava sua voz, pedindo que se acalmasse. Que não chorasse. Sentia dedos lhe tocando o braço de leve e se acalmava.

Dessa vez os dedos não vieram, dessa vez a voz continuava chamando, chorando com ele, pedindo que o olhasse, que o tocasse. Levantou os olhos e deparou-se com a imensidão verde que tanto amava. Demorou um tempo para realmente notar que eram os olhos de Harry e não outra ilusão.

Pulou em cima do moreno chorando, abraçando-o com força e sentiu os braços fortes lhe segurando firme, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar olhou para Harry que lhe sorria com os olhos úmidos.

- Hei...

- Harry...

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de que fosse acordar... Pensei que você nunca mais fosse voltar...

- Draco... – sentiu o loiro tremendo e o abraçou mais forte fazendo-o encostar a testa na sua – Eu sempre voltarei pra você, não importa o que aconteça, onde eu esteja... Eu nunca vou te deixar...

- Eu te amo Harry... Eu te amo tanto... – cobriu os lábios do moreno com carinho. Depois de tanto tempo sentir o calor de sua boca, suas línguas se encontrando novamente, suas mãos percorrerem seu corpo com ardor.

Não tinha certeza como, mas acabou na cama, abraçado no moreno, que lhe fazia carinho acalmando e tirando toda a tristeza que ainda estava em seus olhos.

- Draco... Quer casar comigo?

- Tem certeza Harry... As pessoas podem...

- Não estou interessado! – interrompeu o garoto – Já fiz muito pelas "pessoas" e agora eu vou fazer o que quiser, e o que eu mais quero é você. – apertou mais o loiro em seus braços – Casa comigo Draco, fica comigo pra sempre, me ama e me deixe te amar todo dia, me toque e me mostre esse sorriso lindo toda hora... Casa comigo, me faz feliz... Deixa-me te fazer feliz...

- E a minha banheira? – perguntou rindo da confusão dos olhos do moreno – se tiver minha banheira eu caso!

Harry riu e abraçou Draco cobrindo-o de beijos em todos os locais que conseguia alcançar no momento.

- Draco...

- Sim?

- Porque eu sinto que vou ter problemas com um espelho?

O loiro arregalou os olhos e então caiu na gargalhada. Vendo o sorriso no rosto do namorado, Harry apenas riu junto. Não importava quantos espelhos fossem, por Draco ele agüentava qualquer coisa. Mesmo que lhe soasse levemente pervertido o brilho nos olhos do namorado.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **pois é, chegou ao fim. Adoro finais felizes, e também... eles merecem vai \o/ depois de tudo que passaram, eu não podia simplesmente matar eles, podia? Claro que não. Hehehe. Espero que tenham gostado. A todos que acompanharam até aqui, muito obrigada, e muitos beijos e todos que deixaram review e a quem não deixou, mas leu e acompanhou até o final. Encontro vocês em mais Drarrys por aí... até logo! - Muito obrigada especial pra beta Tety, por me aturar e betar a fic - Bjus – _MalukaChan_.

**N/B:** Ai qe linnndo! (funga) Eu odeio despedidas... Mais esta veio com um final feliz, right? A-M-E-I! E o Draquéénho esperou seis meses, mais parece que vai ser recompensado. Espelho? (idéias maliciosas). Enfim, foi ótimo acompanhar essa fic com vcs. Amo Drarrys, e amo finais felizes, então, posso dizer que estou no céu. Bom, nos vemos por aí. (Acena, com lagrima nos olhos). _Tety Potter-Malfoy_

* * *

_A partir de agora os reviews serão respondidos diretamente! Muito obrigada por todos que deixaram recados, que acompanharam e que nunca desistiram mesmo quando eu demorava, hehe. Muitos beijos a todos._


End file.
